


„Get out your guns.“ (The Cab - Angel with a shotgun)

by ScarletxNight



Series: "I am not like that" [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Assassins, Best Friends, Gen, Mentions of Day6 - Freeform, Secret Organizations, Weapons, cocky BamBam, illegal jobs, supernatural powers, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Song: The Cab - Angel with a shotgun





	„Get out your guns.“ (The Cab - Angel with a shotgun)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„You boys are sure you can do this alone? It will be packed with heavily armed security. I can get someone else to do this, you are still young. Actually, YoungK and Dowoon already asked, so…“

BamBam jumped up from the sofa, he was lying on until now. He couldn’t let this job go to those two again! He was done with the same talk over and over again. „I know, I know. We are turning only twenty in a month. Life is dangerous. Stealing classified files from the twelfth floor of Jang corporation even more and bla bla bla. Come on, Hyung!“

Instead of rolling his eyes, like Jaebeom was used to, he glared at BamBam. „What did I tell you about eavesdropping, when a client is coming over? Do you wanna-“

BamBam just couldn’t shut up, he knew that their leader had a soft spot for their two youngest. „No, no. I don’t wanna end up like Eight-Finger-Hwang. Please, Hyung! We wanted a high scale job for ages now. Why train us, when you don’t even use us for the good jobs?“ Jaebeom sighed heavily. He was right in a way. He just didn’t feel well in giving them more than the low-risk tasks like pickpocketing or stealing from empty buildings. Not like they had never killed anyone, but this was different. This was a day job. Everyone would be able to see them. They could be caught so easily. They would be caught and… He didn’t want to even think about, what the government did to people like them.

He sighed once again: „What do you think, Yugyeom? You are his partner. If you get this job, you both need to approve. Yugyeom was finally looking up from his phone. He ignored BamBam’s signs. „Well, it’s not like I can stop him. I don’t care. Not expecting to get it, like the last nine times, but if: I am always in for fun!“ He was grinning at their leader as if he had just asked him, what sweets he liked. Seriously.

Against his own common sense, Jaebeom gave in: „Fine, you get the job.“ BamBam was jumping up and down, screaming. Yugyeom had also jumped from the couch: „Seriously?!“

Without minding them any more, Jaebeom spoke with a more firm and sober voice: „In two days. You will get everything you need from Jae. This is no game: Make a mistake and we don’t know you, got it?“

The jumping had stopped, both of them looking more decent now. „Yes, Hyung!“ they called back in unison, smiling from ear to ear.

2 days later

„Are you ready to go in?“ Yugyeom’s voice sounded hollow through BamBam’s earpiece. Reminding him, that his friend and partner was watching him from the rooftop across. He grinned, as if Yugyeom could see him: „I was born ready.“ The response was a snort: „Just don’t do anything crazy.“ Yugyeom cringed at the proud tone he got: „They don’t call me ‚Crazy Bam‘ for nothing. No problemo.“ Not wanting to start a fight already from this point on, Yugyeom prayed for BamBam’s common sense and watched through his binoculars, how he finally entered the building.

The task was pretty simple in instructions: get into the building. Up to the 12th floor. Into the marketing manager’s office, where there was a simple folder with confidential info of their next project. Get the folder and get out. All of this without being seen by the CCTV, the security guards and office workers. Piece of cake.

BamBam was climbing up the old fire ladder, rusty in some places, but perfectly laid in the shadows of the building. He ignored the warning sign of how the ladder could be the end of anyone touching it and entered the building through the slim window of the copy room on the eighth floor. The ladder had reached its end. He had to reach the last four floors from the inside.

As if sensing it, Yugyeom spoke up again: „CCTV on this floor is low. One on your left, when you enter the hallway. Another one at the elevators. Just be careful of security personnel.“ „Roger.“ BamBam pulled his dark cap lower and opened the door to the hallway. He got up to the eleventh floor without any problems or delays, making him proud of himself. „Gyeom, where are you?“ The answer was muffled: „On the rooftop of the building next to you. Escape route will be a little risky. This building is not as high as the one you are on, which means: jumping down one and a half floors and hopefully landing on our feet. Otherwise…well. Have you reached the floor?“

BamBam sighed at the worry-wart of a best friend he had: „Not yet. Path clear and only one floor to go. Gonna call you, when I have it.“

„Roger. And Bam-ah?“

He smiled unwillingly at the hesitating voice on the other side: „Yeah, Gyeom-ah?“

„Be careful.“

Now he chuckled at the younger one: „Don’t worry. I am a genius at this!“ He had just passed the staircase with no surveillance and was about to open the door back into the hallway. Yugyeom was quiet on the other end, making BamBam shake his head in regret at his lost joke. The boy was really worrying too much. Everything was going perfectly well.

After avoiding four people on this floor, he had finally reached the office, he was looking for. BamBam was sweating a little, there were more people on this floor, than he had hoped. His watch in European time showed 15:43 on point. They had to be done and gone at 16:00. 17 minutes to go.

BamBam looked around the huge office, walking towards the boss chair. It didn’t take him long to find the desk, the papers were kept in. He shook his head as he found the _confidential information _in between things like Chinese instructions for what seemed to be a microwave. Without any more delay, he grabbed the papers and stuffed them under his tight jacket, some wrinkles wouldn’t cost him the job, right?

Taking a deep breath of relief, he opened the door to the hallway, like he belonged there. He passed two cameras, with a perfect angle, so they would only capture a person in a dark outfit with a cap. Nothing to recognize anyone. „Excuse me, could I see your clearance ID? I don’t remember seeing anyone like you around here.“ His mind froze instantly, his body still moving. The voice was coming from behind him, maybe eight steps. He would just pretend, like he didn’t hear. Walking on, until he was on the staircase and then run them up the last two floors to catch up with Yugyeom and leave this place.

Well, sounds good, doesn’t work. He could hear the man talking into his own walkie: „Unit B, suspicious person on floor 12. Marketing department.“ BamBam stopped in his tracks, making the man behind him also stop: „Sir? Your ID, please.“ BamBam turned around slowly, seeing that the he was about ten steps ahead, without stopping his turn, he fully made a 360-degree turn and broke into a run. He had caught a glance of the man’s outfit and recognized it right away. He was part of a security company for hire. They were known for shooting first and asking later.

The man was confused but caught on after another moment. BamBam could hear the heavy boots behind him closing in. He reached the stairs, the guard close behind him, when he finally turned on his earpiece. „Gyeom, I’m being followed. Get off there. Will find you, when I can.“

Instead of confirming and going along with it, the earpiece was rustling. „What are you-“ Yugyeom didn’t even breathe hard, when he answered clearly: „I’m right above you. Wait for me.“ His friend on the other line wanted to curse. He had one of the most dangerous soldiers for hire on his tracks. How could he be stupid enough to voluntarily run into one head-on?

Against his morals, BamBam was pressing his right hand to a fist. If he had to, he would kill this man. He had finally reached the door to the rooftop and broke through it. Nearly at the same time, he was grabbed by his jacket and pulled aside, onto the roof.

Yugyeom let him go, just to throw the oncoming man, now in front of them, over his shoulder and onto the hard ground. They heard a gruff groan as he landed. The boys exchanged a short look, before they broke into another run. BamBam could now see the half-lowered ledge, they were going to jump from.

It looked loose and not safe to even touch, but they had no time to think about it. Before they even made it halfway to the edge, a deep voice barked from behind: „Don’t move!“ They could hear the click of the safety being pulled back, making both of them freeze.

Yugyeom glanced over to him, his eyes full of worry and fear. They turned around slowly, hands not moving, when the man fixated them angrily: „What are you planning? You think stealing and escaping will be that easy? What do you take us for?“ BamBam was calculating the possible outcomes before taking a maybe fatal risk: „Well, we reached the rooftop, haven’t we? So, I would say this speaks for itself.“

The man, at least fifteen years older than him, moved his glare and gun towards BamBam, leaving Yugyeom out of range, who could now- Against all of his expectations, Yugyeom moved slowly towards BamBam, until he was standing right in front of him, shielding his best friend. Was he crazy? „Gyeom-ah! What are you doing?!“ He could still see over his friend’s shoulder, when their opponent raised his gun more, keeping it steady at Yugyeom’s middle. He pushed his friend aside roughly: „Don’t you dare do this again! I am not taking this martyr shit from you!“

Yugyeom stumbled, looking shocked, before he caught BamBam’s eyes, reading into them, nodding slightly as he backed away. The man was thrown off, unsure where to point his gun at now. He went with BamBam, who raised his hands defensively: „Hey, I am giving up, okay! Since when are you guys allowed to use actual guns, by the way? I thought there was a law or something…or was it a codex? Well, I mean-“ he tried not to glance towards Yuygeom, who was trying to get behind the person in front of BamBam, while he distracted him. Just some steps more and…

„What-?“ without another warning, the man swung around, making BamBam jump forward, yelling „No!“ Yugyeom froze like a deer in front of headlights, his eyes going wide with shock seeing the gun not even 4 steps away from him. Without a second thought, BamBam put his hands together, mimicking a gun, like kids did, when they played imaginary games.

The man threw a short glance at him, because of the fast movement. His eyes widened in amusement as he saw the young boy holding his pretend-gun in a steady move at him. „What? You gonna shoot me with that? Let’s see who falls first, your little friend here or me.“

BamBam’s face was a stone mask, unwavering, keeping his hands in place, he pressed some words out, before pulling the safety of his hand-gun back: „I wouldn’t bet on that. Take your gun down, now. I will not repeat myself.“ Before the man could pull the trigger, BamBam pulled his.

Unlike real bullets, his didn’t need to move through the air. The man was shot down twice, before his finger even reached the trigger, making him fall to his side, away from BamBam. The boy took his hands back down, while watching his opponent bleed to death in front of him, his breath haggard: „H…ow?“

Yugyeom had come back from his shock state, looking down at the bleeding figure then at BamBam, forming a short „Thank you“ and back to the railing to check their escape route. It wasn’t the first time, he had seen his friend shoot someone. BamBam crouched down in front of said man and pulled off the dark gloves from his right hand, he grabbed his sleeve and turned his vein side so he could see. A bright red streak looking like an arrow sticking out like blood. „Told you so: I wouldn’t bet on it.“

He stood up without another word as Yugyeom had tightened a rope around his waist, waiting for him. BamBam clung onto him as he jumped off with his supernatural speed. He squeezed his best friend as a sign of comfort, he had just killed a man to save his life. Again. As much as BamBam himself tried to push the guilt away, he couldn’t forget how easily he had killed someone. He didn’t regret it at all, he would do it again to save his best friend, but did that make him less of a monster? Was he really like that? What people believed him to be?

_„I am not like that.“ _He tried to convince his miserable mind, swallowing a sob, but then again he had already lost count of all the lives he had taken by now. _I am not like that._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
